Love Caused This Mess
by Stephanie18
Summary: AU. Phoebe must choose a husband among a crowd, but nothing goes as planned. Throw in a kidnapping, a few stabbings, a wedding, and a traitor and you've got this story. PG for mild violence. *Complete*
1. Chapter One

Love Caused This Mess  
  
Summary: AU. Phoebe must choose a husband among a crowd, but nothing goes as planned. Throw in a kidnapping, a few stabbings, a wedding, and a traitor and you've got this story. Plus, in one chapter there is a guy putting forks in his pants... it's a small part, but entertaining.  
  
Rating: PG for some violence later on.  
  
A/N: I got this idea while watching the movie "Lover's Prayer" in the scene during the dinner where the princess describes the scene where all the men love the queen and who should get her. If you haven't seen the movie, then you have no idea what I just said.  
  
A/N 2: There's really no set time period. I mean, the dialogue definitely isn't set for much, but it's got Kings and Queens and Counts and castles, so it's kinda way back when...  
  
A/N 3: I would like to take this time to explain the "ranking" here. I have made this nifty chart to help you. The titles they hold doesn't really come into play much, so you can skip this part if you want.  
  
Prue: The Queen, because Grams has died and she was next in line.  
  
Andy: The King, because he married Prue. Prue has more power than him, ha ha Andy.  
  
Piper: Princess, because she's next in line to become the Queen. Like Prue, she's got more power than her husband. Ha ha, Leo.  
  
Leo: Prince, because he just is, and he married Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Princess, because she's in line after Piper.  
  
Cole: Well, he's involved and that's all I can say.  
  
A/N 4: I know, I know. Enough ANs, but this is the last! See, the genre for this was difficult for me to choose because it's got general, romance, mystery, action/adventure, suspense, and a splash of angst, so I just chose Suspence/Romance because they seemed to dominate. But, what do you think? Something better suited? Eh? Well, just let me know I guess...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Phoebe sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight was the night when men from all over the country would gather in the ballroom just to win her over.  
  
She'd been dreading this night since she had witnessed Prue and Piper go through the same thing. Things worked out well for her sisters; both had gotten loving husbands and Phoebe suspected there would soon be children... but she always worried about her night. What if she married the wrong one? What if her true soulmate was ill and couldn't attend? The horrible scenarios raced through her head.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe turned and saw her sister Piper standing in the doorway. She was already dressed in a magnificent blue dress.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you almost ready?" Piper asked.  
  
"I suppose." Phoebe said.  
  
"You look nervous."  
  
"I am." Phoebe confessed. "I keep thinking things aren't going to turn out right."  
  
"Things have to turn out right." Piper told her and moved behind her to fix her hair. "These things happen how they are meant to be. Just look at Prue and I. We were both nervous, but just look at us now. Perfectly happy."  
  
"I realize that." Phoebe said. "But I keep fearing that I will end up with the wrong man."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
Phoebe and Piper both turned their heads to see Prue in the doorway.  
  
"And why is it so impossible?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because every available man in the country is going to be here." Prue said and walked over to Phoebe, then she too began fixing Phoebe's hair.  
  
"But what if my soulmate has been snatched up and pulled into a loveless marriage?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebe, if he was your soulmate, that would not have happened." Prue said as she and Piper finished her hair. "Now, let us go to the ballroom and let everyone in."  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe looked down into the mass of people and began to worry. What if, instead of not finding her soulmate, he didn't want to be found? What if all the men in the ballroom, upon seeing her, said they're coming was clearly a mistake and left?  
  
Phoebe then glanced down at her sisters and their husbands. Piper was very happy with Leo, and Prue never stopped smiling when Andy was around. She hoped that would happen for her.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, then signaled for her page to open the doors. Her page nodded and opened the great wooden doors.  
  
Phoebe smiled as she walked out into the large and quiet crowd. Everyone bowed as she walked by them.  
  
Finally, she made it to the thrones in the middle of the room. Prue and Andy were to her left, and Piper and Leo were to her right. She sat in the middle throne and glanced at the empty one beside her. By the end of the night, her future husband would be sitting there. That thought made her stomach turn.  
  
"Remember," Prue whispered to her. "Some of these men are only here because of power. Lord Frahd is; he came to both mine and Piper's celebrations. Don't spend much time with those types."  
  
"Also remember," Piper whispered. "Some of these men are also paupers and only wish for riches. They care nothing for love and are only here to steal the silver."  
  
"And there is one more thing." Prue whispered. "The one who makes you smile the most and radiates nothing but love is most likely the one for you."  
  
Phoebe took a breath and stood up. It was time for her to mingle. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
It was around 8:30 when Phoebe realized she was being bored to tears. Prue and Piper were right about the types they warned about. So far, two men had asked about the army and how truly effective it was and she had caught one man putting some forks in his pants. She commented to him that it was a dangerous endeavor, then walked away.  
  
She had talked to many men who had made her smile, but none seemed to...what had Prue said? Radiates nothing but love? Yes, Phoebe remembered, that was it, but so far, she had met none like that.  
  
After a while, she decided to seek shelter with Prue and Andy, who were at the food table laughing and talking away.  
  
'I want that.' Phoebe thought as she walked toward them.  
  
"How's the search?" Prue asked. She couldn't stop smiling, which drove Phoebe's mood down two points.  
  
"I can't seem to find him."  
  
"Find who?" Andy asked.  
  
"Her soulmate." Prue told him.  
  
"Soulmate, eh? Well, I imagine it takes more than one night to find that, unless you happen to be very lucky." Andy said.  
  
Phoebe glanced at Piper and Leo, who were walking by looking at nothing but each other.  
  
"Well, the family seems to be very lucky." Phoebe said, then took a step away, but then went back and rubbed Prue's shoulder.  
  
"What was that for?" Prue asked.  
  
"Maybe some of your luck will rub off on me." Phoebe said and went back into the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
At about 9:20, Phoebe decided that she had enough. She left the ballroom, telling everyone she would be back shortly, and made her way to the garden.  
  
Once there, she sat on the edge of the fountain and looked down into the water.  
  
"Why can't I find him?" She asked aloud.  
  
"Find who?"  
  
Phoebe gasped and turned around. She hadn't heard anyone and was quite surprised to see a man standing behind her.  
  
"Are you here from the party?" She asked. "Come to fetch me?"  
  
"No, I'm not." The man answered and sat next to her. "But who can't you find?"  
  
"Oh, I was just talking to myself." Phoebe said. "No need for your concern."  
  
"I am always concerned." The man said.  
  
"Well, why are you not inside?"  
  
"I was not invited." The man told her.  
  
"Not invited?" Phoebe asked. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know." The man said. "I just never received an invitation."  
  
Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Are you going to tell them I'm out here?"  
  
"Not if you don't wish me to." The man said.  
  
Phoebe didn't know why, but she was becoming more and more intriguied by this man.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Cole." He said. "But no need to tell me yours."  
  
"You know it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Everyone around here knows it." Cole told her.  
  
Phoebe looked toward the castle, then back at Cole and decided to stay with him instead of going back in.  
  
* * *  
  
Around 11:00, Phoebe realized exactly how long she had been gone and abruptly stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cole asked.  
  
"I must go back in." Phoebe said. "They will be expecting me to choose."  
  
"I don't see how you could choose a husband in one night." Cole said.  
  
"I can't tell you exactly why," Phoebe said (she had to guard her family secret after all). "But my family believes in soulmates. Every woman in my family has found hers and it is simply my turn."  
  
"Well, when you were in there, did you find him?"  
  
"Well... no."  
  
"Then why go back in and make a rash decision and live forever unhappy?"  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"All I'm saying is... come with me."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked. Cole sighed and stood up.  
  
"You appear to be happiest with me." He said. "When you first came out here, you were nothing but a frown."  
  
"I must admit," Phoebe said. "That I have enjoyed my time with you, but I couldn't leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My sisters need me."  
  
"Fine, then." Cole said and took a step back. "Live unhappily ever after."  
  
Phoebe watched him walk away, then looked back at the castle, then back at Cole. She thought hard and made her descion.  
  
Then she ran after him. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Prue and Piper paced the floor. After it was noticed that Phoebe had been gone an extermely long time, Prue and Piper (with Andy and Leo's help) rushed everyone out of the ballroom, offering apologies and telling them it would have to be another night because Phoebe had become ill.  
  
"Where could she be?" Piper asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but I hope she gets back soon." Prue said.  
  
"Well, I hope Leo gets back sooner." Piper said. "I hope he can tell us something."  
  
"This isn't like her." Prue said. "She just left."  
  
"Maybe she found her soulmate and wants to talk to him alone." Piper said.  
  
"If so," Prue said. "Don't you think she would have rushed into the ballroom and announced that he was the one?"  
  
"Then something terrible must have happened." Piper said. "What if a demon took her?"  
  
"Piper, don't talk like that." Prue said. "That's too horrible."  
  
"But it could have happened." Piper said.  
  
"Leo better get back here soon." Prue mumbled.  
  
The door opened and the sisters looked, hoping to see Leo (or better yet, Phoebe), but it was Andy and he had a solemn expression on his face.  
  
"She isn't on the grounds." He told them.  
  
"Then search the town... hell, the country!" Prue suggested.  
  
"I agree." Piper said. "Maybe recruit some villagers. Offer those who help a large meal for their services, and whoever finds her shall get riches beyond their wildest dreams."  
  
"That's an excellant idea." Prue said. "People would be more than willing to help if they got something in return."  
  
"That's a very sad statement." Andy said.  
  
"It reflects the times." Piper said.  
  
"I'll go then." Andy said and left.  
  
"Be careful!" Prue yelled after him.  
  
* * *  
  
As Cole led her through the Dead Forest, Phoebe began to wonder if what she did was such a smart thing.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for this." Cole said and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket.  
  
"Wha-" Phoebe had no chance to finish. Cole took the top of the bottle and waved it under Phoebe's nose. Upon smelling it, Phoebe fell immediately to sleep.  
  
Cole picked Phoebe and began carrying her the rest of the way.  
  
"Not long now." He whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Andy and his men rode into town on the army's horses and looked for people in the streets that could help them.  
  
"You there," Andy said to a man sitting next to a building. "Have you seen Princess Phoebe come through here."  
  
The man just smiled at Andy. The man on the horse next to Andy dismounted and walked over to the sitting man.  
  
"He asked you a question. Do you know who he is? Do you? He's the King! It'd serve you well to answer him." The man said and pulled out a dagger.  
  
"No threats, Lawrence." Andy said.  
  
"But, sir, he-"  
  
"Will answer in time." Andy finished.  
  
Lawrence glared at the man, somehow blaming him for getting in trouble, then got back on his horse. He'd get back at that man when the time was right.  
  
"I haven't seen her." The man answered. "She hasn't been here since last week."  
  
"Could you do me a great favor?" Andy asked. The man nodded. "Well, could you maybe tell others to be on the lookout for her?"  
  
"I will." The man said.  
  
"Good." Andy said, then turned to his men. "We're going to look somewhere else."  
  
* * *  
  
Prue and Piper were no longer pacing the room, now they were in the Book room and were checking the Book Of Shadows for an answer.  
  
"None of these spells will do us any good." Prue said and slammed the Book shut.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled. "Leo!"  
  
When there was no reaction, she sighed.  
  
"Why has there been no response?" Piper asked.  
  
"Maybe this is one of those times when the Elders believe we should solve our problems ourselves." Prue said.  
  
"Well, if it is," Piper said. "Phoebe could die." 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry for a moment, but when it cleared she noticed she was in a cabin. She sat up and looked around.  
  
There was a fireplace, and a fire was already roaring in it. There was just one chair and the bed she was laying on in the room. She saw a doorway and wondered if Cole was in there.  
  
She didn't like this at all.  
  
'It figures the one man I enjoy spending time with would kidnap me.' Phoebe thought.  
  
Cole walked into the room and just looked at her. Phoebe crossed her arms and looked away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said and took a few steps closer. Phoebe glanced at him and noticed he had a bowl of soup.  
  
"I demand you take me back to my home at once so you can be arrested for kidnapping a princess."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't." He said. "I've got orders."  
  
"Orders? From who?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." Cole said. "I'm just supposed to keep you here until tomorrow night."  
  
"Why? What's going to happen?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can't say anything." Cole said and handed her the soup. "I'm leaving you now."  
  
"Fine! I don't want to look at you anyway!" Phoebe said.  
  
Cole left and shut the door, Phoebe heard it lock as well.  
  
"You are going to wish you released me when my sisters are through with you!" She screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Andy sighed as Count Lawrence returned from the door of the latest house.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing." Lawrence answered and got back on his horse.  
  
"Where would she go?" He asked himself quietly.  
  
"If I may suggest," Lawrence said. "That we look upon this situation as if she were captured."  
  
"Captured? You mean taken? Kidnapped? If so, by whom?" Andy asked.  
  
"Rivals!" One of the men in the back shouted. Andy turned to them.  
  
"But who?" He asked. None of the men had an answer.  
  
"Torathia?" Lawrence suggested.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper had called for Leo one last time, then she sat on the floor, defeated.  
  
"She's going to die." Piper said quietly.  
  
"No, she isn't." Prue said. "I'm going to find her."  
  
"How?" Piper asked. "Leo could locate her in an instant, we don't have that power."  
  
"I'm going to astral project to her." Prue said.  
  
"You can do that?" Piper asked and pulled herself up from the floor.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I have to try." Prue said, then she concentrated on Phoebe and astralled out.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe put her empty soup bowl on the mantle of the fireplace, then sat on the floor in front of the fire. She tried to think of a way to escape, but nothing seemed like a good idea.  
  
She heard the door unlocking and moved so her back was facing the door. She heard it creek open, then she heard footsteps and Cole sat next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said again.  
  
"The Princess does not accept your apology." Phoebe said coldly.  
  
"Is that how you're going to be?" Cole asked. "I thought you liked me."  
  
"That was before you kidnapped me." Phoebe said.  
  
"I told you, I'm only doing this because I have orders." Cole said.  
  
"Why did you do it, though?" Phoebe asked. "Riches?"  
  
"Well, I am getting a hefty payment, but I'm not doing it for that." Cole said. "I just needed an opportunity."  
  
"An opportunity?" Phoebe asked. "At the fountain, I was ready to take you back inside and tell all those other men to go home. That would have been an opportunity, but instead you chose to throw it away for jail."  
  
"Jail?"  
  
"Yes, jail." Phoebe said. "Do you think you will get out of this unpunished? Let me just say, if my oldest sister doesn't kill you on sight, I would be quite surprised."  
  
* * *  
  
Prue looked around. Phoebe was no where in sight, but she must have been close.  
  
"I wouldn't have ended up here if she wasn't." Prue said quietly to herself then looked around some more.  
  
Then she realized she was at the entrance of the Dead Forest. She took a deep breath, then walked in. But she didn't get far. As soon as she stepped in, a great force pushed her back out, knocking her down.  
  
Prue stood back up and looked around again, but more closely. It was now that she noticed the talismans guarding the forest. She cursed under her breath and astralled back. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Andy didn't know what to do. Phoebe was nowhere. He sighed then turned to the men.  
  
"Everyone, I think we should split up into teams of two. Instead of searching for her, gather everyone who was in the ballroom last night and meet me in front of the castle."  
  
The men went off, leaving Andy and Lawrence.  
  
"Is there something you need, Lawrence?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yes, and it is something you can help me with." Lawrence said and dismounted. "But you'll need to be off the horse."  
  
Andy dismounted and walked over to Lawrence.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Lawrence pulled a small bottle from his pocket and took the top off it, then hid it behind his back. Then he bent low and Andy did as well, then he pointed straight ahead.  
  
"See? Over there. Look."  
  
"I don't see anything." Andy said.  
  
"My mistake." Lawrence said and pulled the bottle next to Andy's head. "I must be seeing things."  
  
"Well-"  
  
Before Andy could say anything, Lawrence waved the bottle under Andy's nose and waited. Andy stood and tried to walk, but he just staggered, then his eyes shut and he fell to the ground, asleep.  
  
Lawrence got back on his horse and rode off in the direction of the Dead Forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole sighed and looked at Phoebe. She was still ignoring him.  
  
"Please, just at least look at me."  
  
"I won't." Phoebe said and turned away from Cole even more.  
  
"Look, I've been thinking about all of this and I realize now that the stuff you said about soulmates earlier makes sense."  
  
"Oh, so something penetrated that thick skull of yours?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Phoebe said and turned to Cole with a genuinely apologetic expression, then it turned to anger. "I'm sorry that I hurt the feelings of my kidnapper!"  
  
Phoebe turned again and Cole began to think about the whole situation.  
  
* * *  
  
Once Prue had astralled back, Piper jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No sign of Phoebe," Prue said. "But something quite odd did happen to me."  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, I tried astralling to Phoebe, but I ended up at the edge of the Dead Forest."  
  
"The Dead Forest? Oh, Prue, you don't think..."  
  
"I don't know what to think." Prue said. "I mean, someone is definitely keeping good magic out of there. There's talismans all around, I took one step in and I was thrown right back out."  
  
"I wish we knew what was going on." Piper said quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole sighed. He had made his decision. He was going to tell Phoebe everything. He had no other choice.  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
"That's nice." Phoebe said coldly.  
  
"I'm going to tell you who hired me, his plan, and what I'm supposed to do, so I really think you want to pay attention."  
  
Phoebe turned and looked at Cole. It was obvious that she wasn't sure if he was really going to tell her.  
  
"Ask me anything you want to know." Cole said.  
  
"Just tell me the story." Phoebe said. Cole took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Count Lawrence approached me, I'm not going to tell you where, but he did. He knew that I was...sort of in the business and he asked me to do this job. He told me everything about the big ballroom thing and he told me to wait. I was just about to go in when I found you. My instructions were clear, get you here and keep you here." Cole said and paused, but Phoebe had no questions so he continued.  
  
"He told me first he would get Andy out of the way, he said something about him being too loyal and would probably get back to the castle and warn Prue. I had no idea who they were, but he really hated them; I could tell. Then he told me once Andy was taken care of, he would go to the castle and claim that the people of Torathia had kidnapped you, then he said Prue would probably wage a big war, then Lawrence would come back here, kill you, pay me, then he'd go back to the castle with your body and act as a valiant hero and he believed that Prue would give him control of Torathia."  
  
Phoebe sat, stunned. She had to get out. She had to warn Andy, had to warn Prue, had to Piper, had to beat the Count to a bloody pulp, then...well, she didn't quite know yet, but she'd figure it out.  
  
"Why - why did you tell me that?" Phoebe finally asked.  
  
"I want to get you out of here."  
  
* * *  
  
Lawrence stopped his horse at the edge of the Dead Forest and smiled to himself. Andy had been taken care of for now and he could see his last loose ends running toward him, and holding hands at that.  
  
Lawrence dismounted and pulled out a dagger, then he took a few steps in front of his horse and waited.  
  
When Cole and Phoebe reached the edge of the forest and saw him, they both stopped dead in their tracks. And Lawrence wanted that in the most literal sense.  
  
"What're you - you-" Cole stuttered. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Cole, hush." Lawrence said. "I knew something like this would happen. You're much too human for your own good. Being holed up with someone like her, I knew you'd crack."  
  
"Cole, what's he talking about?" Phoebe asked. Lawrence smiled at Cole.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"As you wish." Lawrence said. "Or maybe I will say something, seeing as you've betrayed me."  
  
Cole couldn't let him say anything. He dove forward and punched Lawrence, but Lawrence grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down, then stabbed him.  
  
Lawrence pulled the dagger out and watched with a satisfied smile as Cole fell to his knees.  
  
"Now, you're putting me terribly behind schedule." Lawrence said, then before Phoebe could run, grabbed her by the wrist. "I'm not going to kill you yet."  
  
Lawrence took another small bottle from his pocket, took the top off, then waved it under Phoebe's nose. Once she was asleep, Lawrence put her on his horse and got on himself.  
  
"I leave you to die now." Lawrence said then rode off.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue astralled back to the Dead Forest and noticed something new about the scenery. All the talismans were laying on the ground and so was a man. Prue rushed over to him and kneeled next to him.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Count Lawrence stabbed me...he's got Phoebe." Cole said as best he could, but he lost a lot of blood and his vision was starting to blur.  
  
"He has my sister?" Prue asked.  
  
"Are you Prue or Piper?"  
  
"I'm Prue. What happened?"  
  
"I will explain everything later, but the Count is going to kill Phoebe. It's part of his plan to rule Torathia." Cole told her. "He's going to kill her soon...before he reaches the castle."  
  
"I'll send some people here for you, but I must find my sister." Prue said.  
  
"Go." Cole whispered.  
  
She didn't have to be told twice. Prue took a few steps away from him then astralled back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Lawrence dismounted, then pulled his bloody dagger from its sheath. He lifted Phoebe off the horse and threw her over his shoulder. Now all he needed was the perfect spot.  
  
He hummed as he looked around. He was going to have show them exactly where he found the body, so the blood had to be where the body was supposedly found.  
  
He decided the brush would be a good place, so he walked through it, ignoring the tiny little scratches he was getting from the rough surroundings.  
  
Once he reached a half decent spot, he put Phoebe down and looked at his dagger. He would need to clean it after he was done. He looked behind him for a possible water source, and that's when Phoebe woke up.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue explained everything to Piper and they already had half the castle mobilized. After they had gotten everyone going, they went to the stables to get their horses; they were going to do some searching on their own.  
  
Once they got to the front of the castle, they were shocked. Every man from the ballroom last night was there, along with what must have been half of the nearest town, and the army.  
  
Prue and Piper just sat on their horses, stunned. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Phoebe blinked, then realized what was going on. She remembered everything Cole had told her and, while Lawrence was still looking the other way, kicked him in the stomach and scrambled to her feet.  
  
Lawrence dropped the dagger and doubled over in pain.  
  
"I know your plan!" Phoebe said.  
  
"That's nice." Lawrence said, picked up the dagger, then stood up straight. "But it really is time for you to die now."  
  
"No! As Princess, I place you under arrest and order you to drop that weapon!"  
  
"You really thought that was going to work?" Lawrence asked and grabbed Phoebe by the wrist. He had an iron grip.  
  
Lawrence then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Andy, but then he didn't see much else. Andy punched him in the face and he went sailing to the ground.  
  
"That is for putting me to sleep." Andy said, then picked Lawrence up by his shirt. "And what you're going to get for all of this kidnapping business is going to be much worse."  
  
"Really?" Lawrence said and smiled wickedly, then he stabbed Andy in the shoulder. Andy screamed and let go of Lawrence.  
  
Lawrence wasted no time and ran to his horse.  
  
"Farewell!" Lawrence yelled, then rode off in the direction that he came. The scene that Andy and Phoebe saw next was one that they felt was almost poetic.  
  
Prue and Piper raced by on their horses, then followed a few seconds later by a screaming mob, then followed by that was the army on horseback. Lawrence had no chance.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole stared up at the sky and realized it was all over. His vision was severely blurred and he felt very, very dizzy. Then he heard voices in the distance. Actually, they weren't distant. Cole's senses were just impaired from his blood loss.  
  
"Over here." He heard a man say, then he heard horses trotting over to him.  
  
"Oh my." He heard a woman say. "My, my, my."  
  
"Will you be able to help him?" Another man asked.  
  
"I don't know." The woman answered. "Look at all this blood. I just don't know."  
  
"Hey!" A new voice called.  
  
The three that were around Cole turned and saw Leo running toward them.  
  
"Listen, you three go up the road and help the angry mob with the Count." Leo said. "I'll take care of him."  
  
"An angry mob doesn't need much help." One of the men said.  
  
"Then just go and join in the celebration." Leo said.  
  
"You're sure you can handle it?" The woman asked.  
  
"Absolutely." Leo said.  
  
The three agreed, then Cole heard them walk away. He groaned and tried to look toward Leo, but it was impossible.  
  
Leo kneeled down next to Cole and put his hands over his wound.  
  
"I know who you are." Leo said. Cole just grunted in pain. "I'm only going to heal you because I believe it could be, somehow, possible that you are meant for Phoebe."  
  
Leo healed Cole, well, half of him anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue, Piper, the angry mob, and the army made it back to the castle by the afternoon and all were considerably cheery. Phoebe was safe and Lawrence was captured.  
  
Lawrence sounded another 'Ow!' from behind the crowd. He had been laid on a mat that was tied to Prue's horse and was slowly dragged along. He knew if he moved an inch, the angry mob would tear him to shreds, so he stayed on the mat and endured the bumpy ride.  
  
Once at the castle, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe dismounted from their horses and faced the huge crowd.  
  
"Tonight, there shall be a banquet for you all!" Prue announced, then over the cheers, she and her sisters went inside.  
  
Andy stood over Lawrence, holding his shoulder wound, and smiled.  
  
"The men want to play 'pin the tail on the traitor.'" He said. "Have fun."  
  
With that, Andy went inside and the mob and army surrounded Lawrence.  
  
* * *  
  
Cole sat up and thanked Leo for the fourth time.  
  
"So, you know about me?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes." Leo said. "I know what you are."  
  
"To be fair," Cole said and stood up. "I'm only half."  
  
"I know that." Leo said. "And you seem to be different."  
  
"I never wanted any of it." Cole said. "My mother trained me since I was a child. I had no choice and when she was killed, I knew how to do nothing else. But, today something inside me changed."  
  
"Love, perhaps?"  
  
"I don't know." Cole said as he and Leo began walking away from the forest. "I've never loved before."  
  
"If you're so confused, then it probably is."  
  
* * *  
  
Andy winced as Prue cleaned his wound. Phoebe was now telling them the whole story and they were very involved. Andy was only wincing because Prue wasn't paying a lot of attention.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ssssh!" Piper hushed.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!"  
  
"Be quiet, you big baby." Prue said and put the washcloth down, then she picked up some bandages and began to dress his wound.  
  
"If you had a big hole in you and someone was scrubbing at it, you'd be owing too." Andy told her.  
  
"Phoebe, finish the story." Piper said.  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said. "Then I woke up and there he was, standing over me. I was ready to panic, but I realized that he didn't know I was awake, so I kicked him and got up. Well, he grabbed my wrist and was about to do me in when Andy came and punched him. Somehow, Andy got stabbed, but then Lawrence got it good and ran off. Next thing Andy and I saw was you two racing after him with an angry mob and the army in tow."  
  
"All the exciting stuff always happens to you." Piper said.  
  
"Ow! Too tight! Too tight!"  
  
"Lord, for someone who's gotten sliced before, you sure are sensitive." Prue said to Andy and loosened his bandages.  
  
"I'm only sensitive because it's happened before."  
  
* * *  
  
Cole and Leo walked along the road. They hoped to get to the castle soon, but they didn't have horses so they didn't expect to get there soon.  
  
"So, you think I'm in love?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, it seems like it." Leo said.  
  
"Do you think Phoebe thinks I'm dead?" Cole asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Leo said. "Probably."  
  
"Look, since we both know what both of us are, do you think it'd be okay if we got there...a little quicker?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Leo said and orbed out.  
  
Cole shimmered out after him.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe had left her sisters and Andy about half an hour ago and was just moping in her room. She was lying on her bed, on her stomach, just thinking about nothing. Cole drifted through her mind once and while, but she found his death too painful and quickly moved on.  
  
There was a light knock at the door, then Prue entered the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Pretty horrible." Phoebe said.  
  
Prue walked over to Phoebe's closet and took out the dress that would have been her wedding dress, then she laid it on the bed next to Phoebe.  
  
"Why don't you put this on."  
  
"Prue, why?" Phoebe asked and sat up. Prue began to look angry.  
  
"Phoebe, just put the dress on and meet Piper, Leo, Andy, and I downstairs as soon as you get cleaned up and dressed! And that's an order!" Prue said then stormed from the room.  
  
Phoebe picked the dress up, then buried her head in it and began to sob.  
  
* * *  
  
Prue walked into the room where everyone was waiting and they all looked at her, hoping for her to tell them something.  
  
"I had to be a little harsh, but she's coming." Prue told them then got in her place.  
  
"Are you sure she's going to come?" Piper asked.  
  
"She may be sniffling when she does, but that'll disappear once she sees what's going on." Prue said.  
  
"I've got to say, you two really come up with some crazy ideas." Andy said.  
  
"I just hope it works." Leo said.  
  
"It's going to work." Prue said. "It's so crazy, it has to."  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe looked at herself in the mirror, then wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She wasn't sure what they all had planned, but she was positive that it couldn't be good. Not good at all.  
  
She sighed then left her room. She was positive something horrible was waiting for her. Maybe they were going to force her to marry someone just because she had to; maybe they didn't care about soulmates anymore.  
  
Phoebe opened the door to the room where she knew she was expected to be and was instantly stunned. She blinked back tears, but not because of sorrow, these were tears of joy. For, before her own eyes was Cole, alive and well.  
  
And what really shocked her was that the scene happened to be her own wedding. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I know you were probably expecting a wedding scene, but I couldn't write it. It came out all wrong so, I scrapped it. Sorry. =)  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
It all seemed to fly by for Phoebe. She could hardly hear anything and the tears were blurring her vision. The last thing she remembered was the kiss and everyone chorusing, "So mote it be."  
  
It was now the reception and everyone was talking in light tones. Andy and Cole had started a discussion about happiness and how it was generally created. Andy said it existed in everyone and Cole said it had to be earned.  
  
"Enough of the happy discussion." Piper said and stood up. "We've got to introduce the happy new couple."  
  
Everyone else stood and they all made their way to the castle doors. Even though it was now night, the mob and army still had not separated; they were having too much fun. The chatter died down only when the castle doors opened.  
  
Prue and Andy went out first, followed by Piper and Leo. Phoebe and Cole stood behind the two couples, masked from the crowd's view.  
  
The crowd didn't know what to think. But Lawrence did. Escape. But as he tried to crawl away, an army officer stepped on his fingers, not even looking away from the couples in front of him. Lawrence didn't scream. He was sure he would get beaten even more if he ruined a happy moment.  
  
"Everyone," Prue announced. "Friends, and foe, we would like to present you with princess Phoebe and her new husband, prince Cole."  
  
Prue and Andy stepped to their right and Piper and Leo stepped to their left, revealing Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"Prince?" Cole whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"You'll get used to it I'm sure." Phoebe whispered back.  
  
Then the crowd cheered. Of course, if they had known their new prince was half-demon, they wouldn't have been cheering quite so much, but to the people that truly mattered (the sisters, Leo, and Andy) it didn't matter one bit. But the crowd was oblivious, so they kept on cheering.  
  
It was truly a fairy tale ending, for only love could cause such a mess. 


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
Phoebe was sitting out by the fountain in the garden, letting her mind drift when she heard footsteps. Alarmed, she looked up. Ever since the kidnapping business a few months ago, she was always on alert. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Prue.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Phoebe asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Piper?"  
  
Prue glanced at the castle, sighed, then sat down next to Phoebe.  
  
"I was." Prue said. "But she became so demanding. I told her that I had to check on something in the kitchen and left. I tricked Andy into taking care of her, then I came out here."  
  
"Remind me never to be pregnant." Phoebe said. "I don't want to go from mood to mood, snack to snack like that."  
  
Prue just smiled, but quickly stopped when she heard the kitchen door close. She turned slowly and saw Piper waddling toward them, whimpering.  
  
"You - you - you didn't come back!" Piper wailed then sat down next to Prue and pulled her into an oxygen-draining hug.  
  
"Sorry." Prue choked.  
  
"Never do it again." Piper cried.  
  
"I - won't." Prue choked. "Prom - ise."  
  
"Okay." Piper sniffeled and let go of Prue. Prue gasped for breath and Phoebe smiled.  
  
"How are things?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Good, I suppose." Piper said more calmly. "Leo has been gone a lot lately. I swaer, the Elders are just trying to keep him away from - from - from... fat and pregnant me!"  
  
"No!" Prue and Phoebe exclaimed in unision.  
  
"You're not fat." Prue said.  
  
"Right! And...and you glow!" Phoebe said.  
  
"I glow?" Piper sniffled.  
  
"Yes, a very beautiful glow." Prue said.  
  
"Well, if I glow..."  
  
"You glow?" Cole asked as he joined the sisters.  
  
"He doesn't see the glow!" Piper wailed and hugged Prue again. "I don't glow!"  
  
Prue shot Cole a death glare as Piper squeezed the oxygen out of her and Phoebe threw him a look that plainly said 'Fix this, NOW!'  
  
"Oh! Oh! Glow!" Cole said. "I was just joking. Of course you glow! It is the most beautiful gow I have ever seen or will ever see in my life! Oh, such a glow! My eyes are not worthy of -"  
  
Phoebe and Prue were now signaling with their eyes not to go overboard, so he abruptly stopped talking and sat next to Phoebe.  
  
"So, you saw the glow?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's apparent, I think, that he did." Andy had now joined them all and Piper detached her arms from Prue, letting Prue breathe the sweet oxygen.  
  
"And...did you see the glow?" Piper said with large puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Of course I did." Andy said. "I was blinded by the wonderfulness of it."  
  
"See how he said it in so few words?" Phoebe whispered to Cole.  
  
"I've got some news that I'm sure Phoebe and Cole would like to hear." Andy said and led the two a few feet away. Piper and Prue watched as Andy said something to them. Cole smiled and Phoebe didn't show any emotion, then they walked back and joined the others again.  
  
"I get it." Piper said and began to cry again. "You don't want the fat pregnant woman to know!"  
  
"Not at all!" Andy said quickly. "I just thought that it would be best for Phoebe and Cole to hear it first, then they could decide if they wanted me to tell you."  
  
"Do you want me to know?" Piper asked Phoebe and Cole; she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yes." Cole said quickly. "Andy, tell her."  
  
"Well," Andy said. "Lawrence is dead."  
  
"How?" Prue asked.  
  
"The idiot tried to summon something to get him out of his cell. It backfired and he got a pretty nasty demon in his cell with him and the demon didn't like being disturbed, so an energyball was fired, and well..."  
  
"So, now there's a demon in the castle?" Piper asked.  
  
"No," Andy said. "As soon as the guard saw the demon, he went and got a few officers and two of the witches that were waiting to speak with you and the demon is now vanquished."  
  
"So, one less demon and one less piece of dirt." Prue said.  
  
"It's going to be a good day." Phoebe said. Then Leo orbed in.  
  
"Great day." Piper corrected her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
